Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom
Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom is a 2018 film starring Chris Pratt, Bryce Dallas Howard, Rafe Spall, Justice Smith, Daniella Pineda, James Cromwell, Toby Jones, Ted Levine, BD Wong, Isabella Sermon, Geraldine Chaplin and Jeff Goldblum, directed by J.A. Bayona, written by Derek Connolly and Colin Trevorrow and produced by Belén Atienza, Patrick Crowley and Frank Marshall. Plot A small mercenary team arrives on the abandoned Isla Nublar to collect DNA from the remains of the Indominus rex at the bottom of the park's lagoon. After successfully collecting a bone, the team's survivors barely escape the island following attacks by the Mosasaurus and Tyrannosaurus rex.89 A U.S. Senate hearing in Washington, D.C. debates whether Isla Nublar's dinosaurs should be saved from an impending volcanic eruption. Mathematician Dr. Ian Malcolm testifies that the dinosaurs should be allowed to perish to correct John Hammond's mistake of cloning them. Meanwhile, Jurassic World's former operations manager, Claire Dearing, has established the Dinosaur Protection Group to save the animals. After the Senate rules against rescuing the dinosaurs, Hammond's former partner, Benjamin Lockwood, summons Claire to his Northern California estate. Lockwood and his aide, Eli Mills, reveal a plan to relocate the dinosaurs to a new island sanctuary. Claire is needed to reactivate the park's dinosaur tracking system to locate the animals, particularly Blue, the last surviving Velociraptor. Though now estranged, Claire recruits Owen Grady, Jurassic World's former Velociraptor trainer and Blue's alpha, to help capture her. On Isla Nublar, Claire and former park technician Franklin Webb reactivate the online tracking system. Owen, paleo-veterinarian Zia Rodriguez, and a mercenary team led by Ken Wheatley, track and find Blue. The encounter escalates, resulting in Blue being shot and Wheatley tranquilizing Owen. Wheatley then abandons Owen, Claire, and Franklin on the island while forcibly taking Zia to treat Blue's injury. The mercenary ship, loaded with the captured dinosaurs, departs for the U.S. mainland as the animals left behind die in the eruption. Claire, Franklin, and Owen sneak aboard the ship and help Zia transfuse Blue with Tyrannosaurus blood. The group realize that the captured dinosaurs are being transported to an unidentified location for an unknown purpose. At the estate, Lockwood's orphaned pre-teen granddaughter Maisie overhears Mills and auctioneer Gunnar Eversol secretly planning to auction the captured dinosaurs on the black market. They will also unveil the Indoraptor, a new genetically-modified dinosaur created by geneticist Dr. Henry Wu using Indominus rex and Velociraptor DNA. Wu wants Blue's DNA to create an enhanced Indoraptor that is obedient to commands, unaware that Blue's blood has been contaminated. After Maisie informs Lockwood about the auction, he confronts Mills, who murders him. Maisie is later revealed to have been cloned from Lockwood's deceased daughter and is the reason John Hammond, who opposed human cloning, ended their association. The dinosaurs are transported to Lockwood's estate and caged. Zia and Franklin narrowly evade capture, but Owen and Claire are apprehended. Owen incites a Stygimoloch into breaking open their cell. They find Maisie, who leads them to the auction where the Indoraptor is being sold despite Wu's protests that it is a prototype. Owen disrupts the proceedings by luring the Stygimoloch into the room. In the ensuing chaos, Wheatley tranquilizes the Indoraptor and extracts a tooth as a trophy, but it feigns sedation killing him, Eversol, and others as it escapes. The Indoraptor then hunts Owen, Claire, and Maisie throughout the mansion. Zia releases Blue, who attacks the Indoraptor, causing it to fall through a glass roof to its death. When a hydrogen cyanide gas leak threatens the caged dinosaurs, Maisie frees them, despite Owen's objections. Mills attempts to flee with the Indominus rex bone but is devoured by the Tyrannosaurus, which tramples the bone. Owen, Claire, Maisie, Zia, and Franklin safely escape, while Blue and the other released dinosaurs flee the estate grounds. In a new U.S. Senate hearing, Dr. Malcolm declares the beginning of a Neo-Jurassic Age, where humans and dinosaurs must learn to coexist. The closing scenes depict freed dinosaurs roaming wilderness and outer urban areas. __FORCETOC__ Category:2018 films Category:June 2018 films Category:English-language films Category:Russian-language films Category:American films